


November

by Midnightcat1



Category: Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Superman TAS Unity microfic. Reverend Amos Howell walked by a farm and paused.





	November

I never created Superman TAS.

 

Reverend Amos Howell walked by a farm and paused. He approached a window and saw mashed potatoes with a large turkey.   
Reverend Amos Howell smiled. *I was a happy boy as I ate with my parents. My father preaching.* Reverend Amos Howell forgot about gathering others for Unity to control. 

 

THE END


End file.
